


dirty deeds

by savi0urdr3amer



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, OT3, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savi0urdr3amer/pseuds/savi0urdr3amer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Camilla and Selena introduce Beruka to pleasure, and Beruka happily accepts the invitation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dirty deeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShinyMilotics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyMilotics/gifts).



> i've never written ot3 stuff before so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ i hope it's okay lmao
> 
> i had the beginning of this lying around for weeks and i finally decided that i should finish it?? (and i finally got motivated to and felt like what i wrote wasn't total shit so i figured maybe it was worth a shot) 
> 
> as usual, enjoy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> i'm a filthy sinner and someone should take me to church lmao
> 
> also i got so excited after i finished this that i didn't edit it/proofread it like. at all. (okay, minimally, tbh) so i probably fucked up in a bunch of places i promise i'll fix that asap gomen

The door to Camilla’s bedroom clicks shut behind Beruka as she hovers near the doorway, her presence like a shadow, a cloaked, stealthy killer. She stares at Camilla, deadpan, and refuses to blink, her lips forming a thin line.

“What’s going on here, Lady Camilla?” Beruka’s brows furrow and she frowns. Her voice is sharp like metal, quiet but far more intimidating than someone her size should be.

Beruka’s size is part of what makes her so dangerous. That, along with her intelligence. Few people are more attentive than her.

Camilla’s head tilts towards her shoulder, lavender pools following in her wake, barely obscuring the patterns Beruka can make out on her bra, even from a few feet away. She eyes lacey scallops and swirling lines, intricate little details that embellish Camilla’s skin like artwork.

Camilla barely leans forward but it’s still enough to reveal a generous amount of cleavage; Beruka’s gaze briefly flickers to her breasts, which nearly pool out of her bra, and then she realizes what’s going on. She clicks her tongue in her mouth silently, analyzing.

“I told you Selena and I had a lesson for you today, didn’t I, darling? Come, sit.” She motions for Beruka to sit beside her, her graceful movements like waves. “And take your shoes off.”

That’s when she spots Selena out of her peripherals. Selena crawls towards Camilla on all fours, dressed in a skimpy pair of lingerie a few shades darker than her hair; it’s like blood, rust against her milky skin, and her cardinal pigtails spiral onto the pale sheets as she moves, swaying back and forth. She puts her weight on one hip and folds her legs as she lays next to Camilla, a playful sort of deviousness in her dark eyes. She flashes Beruka her trademark wink and grins at her.

Beruka’s hesitant. Her eyes go to Selena, then to Camilla, switching between the two for a matter of seconds before she speaks.

She already knows the truth, but she asks for it anyways.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Her tone sounds more indignant than it does neutral, which wasn't entirely intentional, but she and surprise have never gotten along well. (She’s never liked being caught off guard. Who likes surprises anyways?)

She still sits beside Camilla. Shocked or not, her master’s orders are law, and she’d be a fool to disobey someone who saved her from death, from darkness, from herself. Selena shifts slightly back, giving her enough room to sit comfortably beside her. 

“Beruka, dear… remember when you told me how you wanted to experience emotions more? To feel things you’d never felt before? I thought about that, and it made me realize something…” Camilla tucks Beruka’s hair behind her ear and her fingers pull at her headband, untying it. Beruka’s brows knot again as she feels the air against her forehead, a sensation that had become nearly foreign to her. She doesn’t remember the last time she’d ever taken that headband off.

Beruka catches herself eyeing the headband as Camilla lays it down on the nightstand beside her, and her gaze follows Camilla’s hand as it comes to rest just below her chin, her fingertips barely grazing her skin.

“What… what did you realize?” Beruka blinks slowly, perplexed. Camilla’s eyes are dark and full of something unbridled.

“Love is one of the most powerful things that someone can feel. There’s something primal and passionate in loving someone…” Camilla speaks slowly, luridly, her voice like a song. “And there’s also something incredibly vulnerable about it. Letting someone see you in your rawest moments as you reach for pleasure… I want you to feel that, Beruka.”

That’s when it hits her, all at once. Camilla’s skin is smooth and she smells like a garden, like orchids and lavender, and Camilla, _yes_ , Camilla, is staring at her so adoringly, yet so hungrily. And Selena, her fellow retainer, is in on this, too. Camilla wants her, as does Selena.

Beruka’s hands are clenched into tight fists in her lap and she catches herself staring at them, trying to fight the heat that rushes to her cheeks. She wants this, too. It takes a few gulps for her to admit this to herself, for her to accept it.

She’s buried so much in herself. So many emotions, so many fragments of herself- she can only wonder what Camilla can unravel in her. Attraction, desire, love- all of which she’s always yearned to experience. Beruka knows that she’s felt smidgens of attraction, of desire, but love? That’s one thing she’s never detached herself from, perhaps because it’s been more foreign to her than anything else.

“I… I do too.” Beruka’s words are uncharacteristically soft. To feel vulnerability, love, contentment… it’s overwhelming, yes, but Beruka finds herself more intrigued than intimidated. The only one who has ever shown her anything even _reminiscent_ of love is Camilla. Something about her makes her heart speed up and beat hard in her chest. It’s similar to an adrenaline rush, but far less fleeting.

Instead what Beruka feels is much like heat. There’s warmth accompanied by a tingling in her chest, and when she looks at Camilla’s lips it only becomes worse, welling up in the space just beneath her ribs and spreading outward to the rest of her body like a blot of ink devouring paper.

“Darling, I’m going to kiss you now. Is that all right?” Camilla’s hands cup the side of her face and Beruka’s skin ignites. Her thumb traces her bottom lip but Beruka can only look into Camilla’s eyes, hypnotized by what she finds in them.

Beruka nods and Camilla’s lips are already against hers; they’re soft and warm and taste like something sweet, something that feels familiar but not exactly nameable, and her skin is so smooth, so radiant. She finds herself drawn to it like a moth to flame, wanting nothing more than to run her fingers down it, drinking in Camilla’s graceful, ethereal presence. She’s flawless, Beruka thinks. She’s truly perfect.

Camilla pulls away from the kiss far too soon for Beruka’s liking, and she’s about to purse her lips and lean in to kiss her again, but suddenly Selena’s hand is on her shoulder, tilting her body, and she’s kissing her, too. Beruka hasn’t completely caught her breath and she half gasps, half pants, into Selena’s mouth as the redhead practically straddles her. Selena’s kisses are harder and rougher, and while her lips aren’t nearly as plump as Camilla’s, they have a taste that’s almost equally as enjoyable.

When Selena pulls away from the kiss her teeth graze Beruka’s bottom lip and the sound she makes at the contact is something between a squeak and a shudder. Selena’s no longer completely in Beruka’s lap but she’s close enough that Beruka can still feel the heat of her body against her own, and she’s close enough to easily touch her. She’s pushing Beruka backwards now, back towards Camilla, and her lips are just short of touching Beruka’s again.

Beruka’s head is still reeling and her lips are wet and sweet as Selena settles her between Camilla’s legs, placing her back-first in Camilla’s lap. She immediately feels Camilla’s hands on her again, on her back this time, tracing the chainlink details of her armor, thumbs grazing her shoulderblades, and Beruka melts at her touch, nearly slumping over as Selena straddles her again.

“Your kisses are like sandpaper.” Selena mutters despondently, bitterly. “Here. Watch.”

Beruka’s gaze tilts up as Selena moves past her, occupying Camilla’s lips instead of her own. The kiss is long and deep, and it’s only a matter of seconds before Selena’s moaning into the kiss and urging for more. It’s a weird sensation, seeing Selena kissing Camilla so passionately, yet having Selena grinding against her, as if her body is Camilla’s- it doesn’t take long for Selena to find an angle that makes electric jolts whirl up Beruka’s spine, and a tingling begins between her legs, intensifying when Selena’s hips roll perfectly into her own.

A thin, clear trail of saliva breaks between them as they pull away from each other. Selena’s chest is heaving and her breath is heavy, face flushed more red than pink.

Camilla, however, is far more composed. She takes in a few breaths and brushes her hair behind her shoulders, circling her fingers around Beruka’s armor until she’s tracing shapes on her hips, right where she can open it to reveal Beruka’s skin.

“Selena, dear, be gentle with her. A little practice and I’m sure she’ll be fine.” Camilla’s scolding is more of a tease, and her words are far too gentle to make Selena reconsider her actions.

“I’m just telling her to loosen up is all.” Selena says with a soft scoff, looking down at Beruka with a desire that’s as scornful as it is intense.

Camilla’s fingertips graze the skin of her hips and Beruka nearly jerks, jolts upwards. She’s lucky she has the restraint she does otherwise she would’ve clocked Camilla in the jaw. Instead she leans her head back, feeling Camilla’s breasts practically enveloping her.

“Darling, I know how much you love this armor, but it’s a bit much right now. Can I take it off?” Camilla’s lulling voice has Beruka’s head spinning in circles again, and she nods quickly, feeling the cold air against her exposed skin as Camilla lifts her top off slowly. Selena helps her, undoing buttons and fastens and zippers, peeling layer of layer of armor off of her. Beruka feels herself becoming lighter as her armor hits the ground with a metallic thud; she shifts out of her scarf and pauldrons last and Camilla disregards them quickly; they join the pool of armor at the foot of the bed with a clank and suddenly there are hands all over her, ravishing her exposed skin, fingertips mapping her out, tracing every curve of her body.

Selena’s still on top of her, pulling off her ragged excuse for a sports bra, and Camilla’s following the lines of Beruka’s ribcage, flowing with the rise and fall of her chest. Beruka shudders at both of their touches, squirming despite her best efforts, goosebumps following the lines her master and fellow retainer make on her. Camilla presses herself into Beruka’s back more, and there’s fire between her legs as she feels the swell of Camilla’s breasts against her skin.

Camilla cranes Beruka’s head to the side to kiss her again, and it’s gentle but messier than before. Camilla’s tongue is hot against her lip and soon it’s against her own, flicking and circling it and oh _gods_ she’s sucking on her lip now and Beruka can’t help but moan, squirm, pressing herself upwards to get closer to Camilla, to get better access-

Beruka moans louder this time, enough for her to fully register that the aroused groan she heard was her own. Selena’s started toying with her breasts, her thumbs grazing her nipples, and in three back-and-forth strokes they’re hard and tingling. Selena’s rolling and pinching them with her fingers as she hoists them up with her palms and Beruka feels like she’s being pulled, part of her gravitating towards Camilla, who’s still kissing her so ravenously, and the rest of her towards Selena, who probably has far more wicked of a mouth than she does fingers, and she has no idea what to focus on now because it all feels so good, so dreadfully good.

Her back is like a bow that’s about to fire, arching towards the ceiling, as Camilla’s tongue conquers her mouth and Selena’s hands have her wanting to stutter. She has the realization that she’s probably not the only one feeling so heated now, and the thought of Selena and Camilla being just as aroused as she is makes unfamiliar wetness swell up between her legs. The thought has her pressing her hips into Selena’s, and she’s rewarded with a little moan from Selena as she does the same, eagerly reciprocating. The feeling makes the burning between her legs far more noticeable than it was before, and it spreads to her whole body, making her ache for more of these touches, more of these sinful hands all over her.

Camilla finally breaks the kiss to breathe and Beruka finds herself audibly gasping, still transfixed on those pretty lips of hers, as Camilla’s hands begin to drift lower. She places kisses along Beruka’s shoulders, moving inwards to her neck, her jugular, and Beruka lets out a sigh as Camilla presses her lips to her pulse. Selena’s unclasping her bra and in a blink it’s off; she hoists up her breasts for her and Camilla to see, and she brings her lips to Beruka’s, kissing her as fiercely as she did before.

Selena’s tongue is far more aggressive than Camilla’s, but the warmth of it against her own has her melting nonetheless. Selena’s kisses are rougher and choppier but there’s something addictive in the way she gasps for breath before diving back in, exploring Beruka’s lips with more teeth than tongue, and after a few tries Beruka tests it out for herself. She holds Selena’s lip between her teeth, biting down hard enough that she feels it pulsate, and Selena groans.

“Suck on my tits.” Selena growls after breaking the kiss, her breath tickling Beruka’s ear. Hearing her say such dirty things makes more heat pool between her legs and Beruka opens her mouth eagerly, immediately using her tongue to explore Selena’s nipple. It quickly hardens enough for Beruka to graze it with her teeth.

Selena’s hands instinctively delve into her hair, her fingers curling into fists, and she pulls Beruka closer, against Camilla’s hold, to relish in her ministrations. Camilla’s still planting kisses along Beruka’s neck, her tongue trailing her jaw, breath hot against her skin, and Selena’s scarlet hair tickles Beruka’s other shoulder as Selena does her best to crane her head the other way, giving Camilla enough room to do as she pleases.

“You’re better with your tongue than I thought,” Selena gasps, pulling at Beruka’s hair harder, shifting her hips back and forth for better friction. “ _Gods_ , yes, that’s perfect-“

“Selena, don’t be greedy now.” Camilla purrs, planting a short kiss on Beruka’s cheek. “We’re spoiling Beruka first, remember?”

Camilla’s fingers graze the lining of Beruka’s panties, brushing her hips, as if she’s playing with the idea of pulling them off. Beruka’s hips jut forward at the contact, into Selena’s, and Selena’s restraint is running thin; she chews on her lip, resisting the urge to grind into Beruka’s hips again, and she reluctantly arches her back, pulling her breast from Beruka’s mouth; a clear sheen coats her hardened nipple and her breath comes in heavy pants. She glances at Camilla with narrowed, dark eyes.

As Selena shifts off of Beruka’s lap Camilla begins peeling off her panties; she doesn’t hesitate to slip her fingers between her legs as Selena pulls the plain, dark garment down her legs. She throws them over her shoulder with a devilish grin that reeks of arousal. Beruka plays various scenarios in her head, each more progressively sinful than the last, and the ideas of what Camilla and Selena have planned for her makes another twinge of heated lust settle between her legs.  

“This is going to make you feel so good, Beruka,” Camilla mewls as two fingers settle on Beruka’s clit. She strokes it gently, tentatively, and Beruka squirms at the sensation, a silent moan escaping her pursed lips.

“You like that, don’t you?” Selena murmurs into her other ear, fingers grazing one of Beruka’s nipples. “Sandwiched between the two of us, getting fucked until you scream... I’ve always wondered what kind of fantasies you keep in that head of yours… probably ones even filthier than this. It’s always the quiet ones that turn out to be the dirtiest, you know.”

Selena’s tongue flicks Beruka’s lips briefly and Beruka arches herself forward again, pressing her most private areas into two separate pairs of hands. She’s got one hand wrapped around Selena’s hip, digging crescents into her skin and panties, and the other on Camilla’s exposed thigh, nails raking up and down as Camilla continues toying with her clit, eagerly watching Beruka squirm and gasp. Selena’s words especially hit her hard; her cunt leaks at the thought of the three of them doing something even more lecherous.

And oh gods, the timing of Camilla’s finger at her slit couldn’t have been more perfect. She’s so warm, so wet, and she fidgets as Camilla toys with the idea of fucking her with her fingers.

“You’re dripping wet, my dear.” Camilla purrs smugly, amused with herself. “And what a sight it is to have someone so poised, so calculated reduced to a state so eager. I just want to make a mess of you…”

Beruka’s breaths come out shaky and uneven. She wants this, too, she thinks, grinding desperately into Camilla’s hand, seeking more friction, more pressure, and she finds herself angling her head so Selena’s lips touch her neck. She barely resists the urge to pull Selena’s head into her shoulder, letting her bite her way down from her neck to her collarbones, leaving a trail of purple bruises on her pale skin.

“Agh, Lady Camilla, _please_ -” Beruka’s gasp is almost pathetically undignified, and this is the first time she’s ever heard herself say something so desperately, so readily.

“Oh? Could it be that you want me to touch you more?” Camilla’s index finger languidly slips inside of her and Beruka’s cunt eagerly takes the digit, hot and twitching and aching for more.

Beruka unashamedly groans, louder this time, and bucks her hips to push Camilla’s finger deeper in her, seeking out the angle that’ll have her writhing. She’s always wondered about this, deep down, if she’ll be screaming like Selena said, and the thought of her being fucked silly by the two of them, especially Camilla, is becoming more appealing by the second.

Camilla’s finger curls in her and presses upwards, leaving Beruka able to do naught more than shudder and utter fragmented gasps.

“You know, dear, I never took you for a beggar.” Camilla’s strokes are painfully slow and all Beruka wants is for her to fuck her _faster, harder_. “Spread your legs wider for me, love. I want to see how many fingers your cunt can take.”

Selena’s giggle is like a razor blade as Camilla inserts another finger into her. The wetness of her sex easily swallows Camilla’s finger, and the increased pressure has Beruka’s chest quivering, her defined abs tensing as she breathes.

“Look at you, taking both of Lady Camilla’s fingers like the little fucking slut you are. I wonder how you’ll look when you come…” Selena tilts Beruka’s chin up and occupies her lips with her own; the desire alone makes Beruka’s lips prickle and she whimpers into Selena’s mouth as Camilla’s pace quickens. “I can’t wait.”

Beruka’s moans quickly fill up the room, tainting it with sinful sighs, and for a second she worries someone walking by will hear, will know what’s going on, but with another pump of Camilla’s fingers in her somehow that doesn’t seem like such a relevant worry anymore. It’s becoming harder for her to focus on anything else but the pleasure washing over her in waves, waves that are coming quicker and harder and faster-

Beruka can feel her limbs heating up, the electricity surging through her body, and she’s about to let go, let go and _scream_ , when Camilla’s fingers in her stop abruptly, and she gasps, displeased, practically _heaves_. She’s so close, teetering over the edge and yet Camilla won’t let her fall, won’t let her find the release she so desperately craves and it makes her want to scream, this time more out of frustration than pleasure.

“You’re such a tease, Lady Camilla.” Selena laughs haughtily, crawling back on all fours, her plump, round ass wiggling in the air like she’s a cat with a tail. The sneer that tugs at her lips is so smooth and clever and fucking _sexy_ and it makes Beruka so confused. Is she supposed to kiss her or punch her for flashing her such a smug expression?

“I wanted to give her just a little taste of what’s to come… and I’d say our little pet is more than ready.” Camilla replies, equally as proud. She pulls her fingers out of Beruka and slides them into Beruka’s mouth, making her taste herself. Her fingers are sticky and hot and musky, though the taste is far from unenjoyable, and she finds herself eagerly sucking Camilla’s fingers, dragging her tongue across the digits, making sure to clean them off thoroughly. “Ah, good girl. I didn’t even need to tell you to clean them so well. I’ll reward you for that later.”

Hearing the word _reward_ makes Beruka on edge again. The thought of Camilla repaying her alone has her close to the orgasm Camilla so happily withheld from her, and she wants that so much, so, so badly.

Camilla’s shifting, sitting up, and Selena’s suddenly moving, too, and it takes a few seconds for Beruka to realize it; she’s still indulging in what Camilla will be doing to her later, filling her mind with lewd prospects.

Camilla peeling off her panties is enough to get her attention. She unclasps her bra, letting her lavish cleavage free, and Beruka finds herself wanting to capture her nipples between her teeth, exploring the curves of her breasts with each and every one of her fingers.

“You’re looking at me so hungrily, Beruka. I like that.” Camilla grabs Beruka by her shoulders and presses her down back-first onto the bed before crawling on top of her like a lioness, a goddess. “Open up wide for me, dear. I want to see if you’re as good with your mouth as Selena says you are.”

The realization of what Camilla’s about to do makes Beruka lightheaded from the arousal; she promptly opens her mouth, feverishly waiting to have her tongue pressed to Camilla’s cunt.

“Selena, darling, you’ve been snide with me tonight.” Camilla tells her as she folds her legs and settles them on either side of Beruka’s head, her dripping sex just out of reach. She looks back at her other retainer crossly. “I’ll be nice this time and give you permission to touch yourself, but don’t you dare come before Beruka does. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, Lady Camilla.” A hint of shame lurks in Selena’s voice, along with a little pinch of jealousy. Serves her right, Beruka thinks.

“And put that tongue of yours to better use. I want her screaming into me.”

Selena hums in approval and with that Camilla grinds down onto Beruka’s face, hips shifting as Beruka’s tongue glides towards her clit. The sigh of bliss that escapes Camilla’s lips is heavenly and Beruka sees spots, white and fuzzy, in her eyes as she blinks. Listening to Camilla moan is the most arousing thing she’s ever heard, and she can’t help but want to hear more.

It’s only a few seconds before sweet, searing pressure is back on Beruka’s slit and she whimpers into Camilla’s cunt as Selena’s tongue flicks against her clit, mimicking her own ministrations almost perfectly. The vibration makes Camilla grind down on her harder, her hips rolling forward, thighs tensing and squeezing around Beruka’s face as she works her tongue in and out of her, exploring every crevice of Camilla’s sopping wet sex with utmost precision.

“Ah, Beruka, your _tongue_ -” Camilla’s loud moans put Beruka’s to shame and she trembles as Beruka’s lips wrap around her clit. She sucks on it gently, curiously, experimenting to see what will grant her something even better. “Right there, dear, don’t you _dare_ stop doing that-”

Beruka moans into her again, louder this time, as Selena’s tongue draws circles on her clit. Her leg fucking _twitches_ and she needs this so much, and she’s still so close to climax, so close to a release that’ll have her shaking and babbling.

Beruka has to tilt her head to see Selena’s head buried between her thighs, but it’s worth the effort because it makes the arousal pumping through her even more uncontrollable and relentless. Even though Selena knows Beruka can barely see her she’s still staring directly _at_ her, as if her glare pierces right through Camilla, and it’s like she’s the only one that Selena’s focusing on. It’s so fucking hot and it makes her grind up into Selena’s face. She gladly buries her head deeper between her legs, granting Beruka more of the pressure she so desperately craves.

It’s all so much, Camilla’s thighs tensing against her, cunt grinding against her mouth, the chain of mewls and whispers and gasps that leave her mouth along with Beruka’s name. She mutters dangerously salacious things to her as she fucks Beruka’s face, urging for the same pleasure, the same release, that Beruka is so, so close to. And behind her Selena’s eating her out like it’s her job, like it’s the only thing that matters, and she’s buried her hand in her panties, circling her clit with her fingers. Finally on the edge again, Beruka moans Camilla’s name as the neediest of whimpers leave Camilla’s lips, and with a scream Beruka spasms against Selena’s mouth, the release finally overtaking her.

Almost as if on cue, Camilla’s orgasm comes next. She comes with a gasp that’s closer to a scream, her hands knotted in Beruka’s hair, and Beruka eagerly laps up the slickness of her climax. It’s sweet against her tongue and she feels herself trembling as Selena does the same, her tongue tracing circles and shapes she can’t identify on her clit and _gods_  she's bucking her hips into Selena’s face so hard she’s worried it’ll hurt her. Selena only seems to enjoy it more, reveling in the work she’s done, how wonderfully she’s made Beruka unravel.

“Selena, I want you to grind your cunt against Beruka’s, and I’m going to watch as you come for me.” Out of breath, voice low and heavy, Camilla practically collapses, rolling off of Beruka with a satisfied huff. She keenly props herself back-first against the headboard, her hair sticking to her sweat-coated skin, eyes more pupil than iris.

Beruka, still laying down, can only watch as the aftershocks of her orgasm surges through her. Selena peels off her panties and tosses them in the same direction as Beruka’s, and with a seething need in her eyes she straddles Beruka again, closing the space separating the apex of their thighs. She props one of Beruka’s legs over her own, grinding their clits together, and she clutches Beruka’s thigh hard, nails raking against her skin, as if to show the direness of her own desire. The slickness of Beruka’s orgasm and Selena’s fervent desire makes for delicious, messy contact, and Beruka’s still swollen clit pulses against Selena’s, their grinding making her sex pulse and fill with arousal once again.

Beruka’s still out of breath but she can’t help but moan again, and Selena’s own cries of pleasure only make her grind against the redhead harder. Already feeling the release creeping up on her, her hands dart for Selena’s hips, guiding them forward, granting her thrusts even more pressure. Selena’s hand snakes between her legs again and she rubs her clit wantonly, rapidly, when she has the chance.

“ _Gods_ , _fuck me._ ” Selena growls again, her voice primal as her thrusts become more frantic, more hurried. “Beruka, please, keep _fucking_ me, please _, I-“_

Selena comes with a gush between her legs and a hiss between her teeth, grinding so hard against Beruka that it brings her to another orgasm, too. Shaking, the pleasure makes Beruka lightheaded, and her chest heaves for air, sweat coating her body, slick against her back, making it almost stick to the sheets as Camilla pulls her back towards her and rests her on her side. Then she kisses her again, neither hard nor soft, and Beruka shivers, her muscles still quaking, and she feels Selena on her back, her breasts brushing against the curve of her spine.

“How did that feel, dear?” Camilla says tenderly, gently, cleaning a line of sweat from Beruka’s temple.

“Amazing.” Beruka’s still breathless and delirious from the ecstasy.

“I’m glad.” She responds, her mouth curling into a perfect little smile. “But I don’t want you to think that I’m done with you yet.”

One arm pulls Beruka into Camilla, and the other does the same with Selena. Both of their lips are pressed to Camilla’s breasts now, hovering close to her nipples.

“I want to see how well my darling, naughty retainers can pleasure me. Get to work.”

Beruka’s never done anything faster in her life.


End file.
